1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for cutting sheet material, and more specifically, to a rolling device with an easily grasped handle for cutting sheet material, such as paper.
2. Background Information
Cutting with scissors requires dexterity involving fine motor skills. Young children often encounter difficulties in handling and operating a scissors for cutting sheet material, such as paper. Likewise, individuals with certain physical disabilities and those with limited mental capabilities often encounter difficulties in using a scissors.
Some examples of inventions concerned with cutting devices for which patents have been granted are found in the following: Mansfield, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,162; Sherman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,905; Nadeau, U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,605; Freedman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,842; and Casteel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,463.
However, these disclosed devices require a minimum degree of dexterity in their operation. Thus, there is an unmet need for a sheet material cutting device that can be used by young individuals or those with limited physical or mental capabilities. The device of the present invention meets this need, while providing many additional features that are unique to the structure described herein.
The present invention is directed to a rolling device for cutting sheet material. The device includes a planar body member supported vertically on rolling support means for translational movement of the device. In one embodiment, the rolling support means includes wheeled axles positioned in a plane and oriented perpendicularly to the vertical planar body member. The planar body member includes a cutting notch with open and closed ends with the notch open end positioned adjacent and above the rolling support means. The planar body member includes a contained cutting blade member with a cutting edge exposed within the cutting notch closed end. A handle member is secured to, and coplanar with, the planar body member, with the handle member extending upwardly, opposite the rolling support means. The handle member and planar body member form a grasping notch there between, whereby a user grasps the handle member and rolls the planar body member forward on the rolling support means to cut a sheet of material passing into the cutting notch.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each illustrated embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. The figures and detailed description that follow more particularly exemplify these embodiments.